Timeless
by kazeklozed
Summary: After Naruto and Hinata leave for their honeymoon, things begin to go terribly wrong for Shikamaru as he must soon learn what it means to be a father. Well close enough. Temari/Shikamaru and Naruto/Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

As Temari took in the sight before her eyes she could only sigh. He was a complete and utter mess. His hair was not tied up in its usual ponytail, his clothes thrown all around him, and the fact that there was a small pool of saliva gathering up around his mouth did not help his appearance in _any_ way.

When Shikamaru had first proposed to her she was expecting the perfect marriage life. Not _this_. No Temari of the Hidden Village of the Sand did not want to have to wake up to a disorientated and half-asleep Shikamaru every morning, and the only thing making it worse was the fact that she was expecting Naruto and Hinata over in less than an hour.

"Shikamaru, wake up" Temari said quietly, but sternly to the sleeping man.

All she got in response was a muttered groan and her husband producing even more saliva. Temari, in all her years of experience, knew that to wake up Shikamaru it took more than just a few simple words, it took several pots and pans, a very load horn in his ear and perhaps a kiss from Naruto to do the trick. Today she only had her pots and pans, but they were enough. When in the hands of an expert.

_Knock Knock_

Temari mentally groaned Naruto and Hinata were early. Much earlier than she had anticipated, she'd have to deal with Shikamaru later. As Temari closed the door behind her she made sure to slide the bamboo door with a resounding _thud_.

"Hey Naruto, hey Hinata" Temari said to the newlyweds as she opened her front door.

"Hey Temari!" Naruto replied back happily, giving the Sand ninja a hug.

Hinata just smiled politely, she was still pretty shy around Temari. It was only then that Temari noticed the sleeping baby in Hinata's arms.

"Naruto, is that baby yours?"

"Yeah! We adopted him a few weeks ago before the wedding, but Hinata and I already made our honeymoon plans so we were kind of hoping that maybe you two could look after him for a few weeks."

Temari gulped. Looking after a baby boy for two weeks with _Shikamaru_? While most of the people of Konoha respected him and thought he was a calm man who never joked, they were wrong. He was a very serious person when it came to his job, but anything else and BAM! It was like dealing with a 2 year old. Something she was seeing right before her very eyes.

"Please Temari-san" Hinata spoke for the first time.

It was quite shocking for Temari to have to be dealing with children so early in her own marriage, but seeing her friends like this she couldn't refuse to help them.

"Oh alright,"

Naruto smiled and enthusiastically began to hug Temari.

"Na..Naru…to good to kn..know that you're ha…ppy, bu..t I can't bre….athe" Temari just managed to gasp out.

Naruto realizing that he was probably killing the woman who was supposed to be looking after his son for the next 2 weeks abruptly stopped hugging her. He merely grinned back at her and with a quick thanks left with his wife for their honeymoon.

And there stood Temari holding Naruto and Hinata's son, Jinto, in her arms. The boy looked up at her with big blue eyes and she couldn't help but to think how much he resembled his father despite them not been related in any way.

All of a sudden an idea hit Temari, she knew how to wake up Shikamaru now. With a smirk Temari set off with Jinto, on a mission to successfully wake up her comatose husband.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shikamaru decided now would be a good time to wake up he was not looking forward to seeing Temari, after all she had probably tried to wake him up numerous times. His eyes struggled to open, they were almost glued shut, and for a few moments all he saw were blurry shapes of light. He did however make out the shape of a baby.

Wait a _**baby?**_

Shikamaru's body almost seemed to move on its own, he somehow made it to the kitchen only to see Temari quietly sipping her coffee at the dining table.

"Honey why is there a baby in my room?" Shikamaru practically screamed at her.

"Hun, keep it down. Jinto's probably going to start crying with all the _screeching_ that you're making."

Shikamaru was rendered speechless, something he was clearly not used to.

"Jinto? That _thing_ has a name?" Shikamaru could barely comprehend the situation.

"It's not a thing hun, he's our baby now," Temari said casually, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"A baby. Yeah sure let's just suddenly have a baby pop into our lives with no sudden warnings" Shikamaru stated, sarcasm dripping off of his voice.

Temari just nodded her head and continued drinking her coffee. As she turned the page of the newspaper, Shikamaru's head suddenly popped into her line of vision.

"BABE WE CAN'T HAVE A BABY!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's creepy!"

"Hun, babies are not creepy. You're creepy"

There was a sudden quiet, something Temari enjoyed. As she continued to read her newspaper she could hear a constant thudding of wood. She looked up past her paper to see Shikamaru quietly banging his head against the table and sighed. She should have known that this type of reaction was bound to happen.

"Look he's Naruto and Hinata's. I promised them that we'd look after him for a week or so"

Shikamaru raised his head, his forehead slightly pink, and blinked a few times.

"Don't worry you're going to be at work for most of the week anyways so I'll stay at home and look after him," Temari reassured her fear stricken husband.

The couple sat quietly for a few moments at the dining table before Jinto suddenly started to cry. Temari quickly folded her paper, put her cup of coffee down and ran off to the wailing baby.

Shikamaru stared dumbfounded out of the window; he was basically a father now wasn't he?

* * *

**A/N**: It's very short I know. And not that great either. My grammar and English isn't that great either and I tend to overuse certain words/phrases, but I am trying to avoid that these days. Sorry if it isn't that great.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Shikamaru you've been working for nearly 10 hours for the past 4 days this week why don't you head on home early? Give that wife of yours a nice surprise" Ryo, Shikamaru's boss, winked at his employee.

Shikamaru turned his head, his face full of shock. The fact that his **boss** had just suggested that grossed him out.

"Nah it's alright I'll do an hour or so more before I head off," Shikamaru said, waving off his boss' offer.

While most would have taken the opportunity to leave work early, Shikamaru did not. For the past week whenever he had returned home it had been to Temari trying to calm down Jinto and failing. For some unknown reason that boy just would not stop crying and it was driving Shikamaru and Temari absolutely crazy. Everything the pair had tried had ended up in Jinto throwing everything within reach across the room and in most cases, breaking the object. Shikamaru had made a mental note to ask Naruto why his child was so similar to him.

* * *

It must have been a few hours after dinner before Shikamaru returned home. As he knocked a few times on the door he was surprised to hear absolute silence, he figured that Temari and Jinto were both probably sleeping. However when Temari opened the door he looked past her shoulder and saw Jinto sitting at the dining table peacefully playing with his toys. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Why's he so calm?"

"I don't know, I was just playing with him and I noticed how calm he was" Temari shrugged.

"Well then while he's _normal_ perhaps we should clean up a bit," Shikamaru suggested.

Temari glared at her husband "No, _you_ can clean up"

"What? Why me! You're the _wife_"

If looks could kill Shikamaru would have died at that point because the glare that Temari gave him after that sentence silenced him to the point where he just wanted to jump out of the window.

As Shikamaru stood in the living room Temari marched past her shell shocked husband and proceeded to head on into their bedroom. Shikamaru sighed, sometimes his wife was scarier than even Tsunade.

As Shikamaru started to pick up all of the various objects that Jinto had thrown around he looked up to see Jinto watching him carefully. The two remained in that position, just watching each other.

"Papa!" Shouted out Jinto suddenly, clapping his hands together and smiling widely.

Shikamaru just smiled at him and continued on gathering up all of the mess in his apartment. Tomorrow he'd ask Neji and Lee for some help.

* * *

Alright it's **super** short and all and not that great so if people are actually bothering to read this then yay! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru lay in bed, glaring at his alarm as it continued to blare at him. He had woken up 20 minutes ago, but he was not bothered to turn off his alarm. Ever since he had become a father his life had become so much more difficult. Before all of this had started Temari was the sweetest lady he had ever met, she'd make the best meals for him, they'd go out on romantic walks every week and in general act like the cheesy romantic couple in any movie. Now that they had Jinto she had turned into a crazy psychotic woman with PMS issues every day.

As the alarm continued to ring Shikamaru could vaguely hear the sounds of Temari bustling around feeding Jinto his breakfast. Shikamaru tried to glare through the paper door, once upon ago he had been the one with the breakfast yet now here he was, lying in bed like a passed out drunk man with no job and wife. Begrudgingly Shikamaru made his way out of bed and into the brightly lit kitchen where Temari bent over Jinto feeding him an 'aeroplane' of food. Shikamaru smiled at the sight, he had a bit of a soft spot for the boy ever since he'd called him 'papa' the night before.

Just as Shikamaru sat down to enjoy his breakfast the phone began to ring, causing a groan from Shikamaru as he'd just settled down and he did not want to get back up. Slowly he moved his body towards the phone and ever so exaggerated the movement of picking up the phone. Temari sat at the table watching her husband was an amused look on her face.

"Hello?" came the voice of Naruto through the receiver.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Shikamaru! Just calling to ask if you could possibly look after Jinto for another 2 weeks or so, Hinata and I are having a blast here!"

"Wait Naruto when are yo-"

_Click_

Before Shikamaru had had a chance to ask Naruto when he'd possibly be returning or why _they_ were the ones who'd been 'forced' to look after their son, Naruto had abruptly hung up the phone.

Shikamaru gradually made his way back to the table where Temari and Jinto were both happily eating their breakfast.

"What was that about?" Temari questioned while gesturing towards the phone.

"Naruto _asked_ us if we could look after Jinto for another fortnight or so"

"Oh…" was all Temari could say. While she loved the boy she wasn't sure if she could look after him for another 2 weeks, the past week and a half had been bad enough. Surely another 2 would kill the couple from sheer exhaustion.

"Well at least we have Neji and Lee coming to save us" Shikamaru said with very little confidence.

"Yeah, they'll _help_" Temari replied sarcastically.

* * *

It couldn't have been more than 10 minutes after Neji and Lee's arrival that the screaming and yelling began. Apparently the two had had a fight over who would watch guard over Jinto and had begun to throw various things lying around the apartment at each other, something that Shikamaru and Temari obviously did not enjoy watching, resulting in a huge mess and a crying Jinto.

Temari rushed over to Jinto as soon as the wailing began and quickly rushed out with him into a separate room to try and calm him down, which left Shikamaru to 'train' the pair on how you were supposed to act in front of a two year old baby.

"Neji I thought you were supposed to be cool and collected 24/7! What happened to your whole 'Neji Aura'!"

"I thought the same" Neji said, referring to the previous comment about being cool and collected 24/7, while gesturing towards Shikamaru's messy hair and dirty clothes.

Shikamaru gave him a don't-you-dare-even-try look before turning towards Lee who stood looking rather agitated.

"LEE!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted instinctively, "Erhh I mean Shikamaru"

"Just.. stop with all of the youth chanting" Shikamaru said shortly, "Please."

"YES SHIKAMARU-SENSEI!" Lee yelled while standing at attention.

Shikamaru just slowly walked away from the pair and onto the balcony, regretting the decision of ever inviting Neji and Lee over.

* * *

Would just like to thank all of the helpful reviews I got for the last chapter. They really helped and although I haven't exactly answered some of the questions I will try to in the next few chapters.

_Random Fact_: Chapters 2 and 3 had the same amount of words.


End file.
